


May You Find Your Way Home

by Gaudan



Category: Naruto
Genre: Age Boost, Age Match, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Before Battle Tryst, Enemy Lovers, F/M, Unwholesomeness, explicit content, short but not very sweet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:54:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27455287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaudan/pseuds/Gaudan
Summary: Being on opposite ends of the battle field may dictate the fate of your flesh but not necessarily the fate of your soul.  Sakura is willing to press on until the bitter end.  Sasori holds onto his final breath.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Sasori
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	May You Find Your Way Home

  
Sasori thinks that red is Sakura’s color. He watches as she peels off one red layer after another. Right down to the red lace of her parties beneath. The pink rawness of her pale skin looks like it soaked in the pigment for a long time. What he really wants is to sift through the red layers beneath.

He bites down hard on the tip of his thumb, drawing up a driblet of blood. Sakura kneels in front of him as he looks down at her. His wide eyed stare and abnormally long eyelashes give him the false illusion of innocence. His thumb is still in his mouth. He pulls it out and holds it to her mouth, rubbing his blood around her lips like a red balm. His other hand grips her by the hair at her scalp.

“You said you wanted to know what my insides taste like.” His focuses his gaze on the lower half of her face.

“I said I wanted to chew you up and spit you back out. Over and over again until you concede defeat.” Her eyes are closed.

She parts her lips to allow his finger in. He shoves it as far back as he can reach. She opens wider to allow him to caress the inside of her cheek. He smears blood over her the top row of her teeth. The rise and fall of his chest quickens in pace at the salacious sight. He thinks of reaching down her throat and pulling her insides out. No part of her would be left untouched by him.

“I wouldn’t mind if you killed me.” He bends over to whisper against her ear. “But I’ll never concede defeat.”

Sakura rises to slide onto his lap, straddling his waist. “Is that your kink?” She asks. Her genuine curiosity lessens the nastiness of her greed.

His hands hold her in place by her sharp hips. “I think about my death every day. In every vision, you’re always the last thing I see.” Sasori looks at her as if she had been sent to the earth with all of the answers to his questions.

“Was it your wet dreams?” She asks sweetly, fully intending to be condescending.

“Some of them.” He has the audacity to admit. His head tilts back easily as she tugs him by the hair. He anticipates the rough texture of her tongue sliding down his throat, but it never comes. She is like a delicacy too rare and expensive for him to enjoy whenever he desires her. The moments he has her, he holds her against his palate but can never bring himself to swallow.

“So what do you want me to do?” She asks. His eyes flutter open. 

“I’ll tell you if you promise to do it.” He sits forward, his bare chest touching hers. With his erection pressed against her pubic bone, there is little she will say ‘no’ to.

“I promise.” She holds her pinky finger in the air. He looks at it with indifference.

“After you kill me, I want you to make me last forever.” He bites his lip. 

“How do you propose I do that?” She tilts her head. Her hands rest on the tops of his shoulders. She drags them up his neck, stopping to cradle his jaw in her palms. He is held firmly in place.

Sasori brings his hand up to grip her jaw and squeezes hard. Her cheeks are squished between his fingers. He roughly pulls her face to his and presses his lips to hers, sucking in all the air sitting in her lungs. His own blood gets in his mouth.

He pulls back with a wet smack to say, “I’ll leave it up to you.”

Sasori takes no sides and trusts no one. He happens to fall in place wherever he belongs. Until Sakura appeared out of nowhere. The first moment he set his eyes on her, he knew she would hold his entire fate in her hands. And for that reason, he commits himself to her side.

“You’re so certain I’m going to kill you, but what if you kill me?” She leans forward to lick the blood off of his lips. It collects on her tongue, leaving no trace behind.

He moves her lace panties to the side and slides past her slick walls. He slowly reaches back as far as possible. She lets out a meek whimper when he hits the bottom. 

“Because it can’t happen that way.” He says breathlessly. 

Sakura takes over as she starts a slow pace of rotating her hips forward. “Shhh.” She covers his entire mouth with her palm. The other one loops around the back of his neck. “I don’t want to talk about death right now.”

Sakura thinks Sasori is morbid, but he believes she is more morbid than himself. Her outlook on death is dark and dreary. A loss. He sees it as completion. If she made it possible for him to speak, he would tell her this. He holds his breath beneath her palm until he becomes dizzy. He is ready for her to release him in every sense of the word.

He is stunned by her ability to surface past the turmoil of her own soul. She meets him at the height of an endless drop. Tries to pull him down with her. He lets her nose dive to the earth while he floats in the endless sky. Like a bird unable to find stability on land. She crashes down before rising to kiss the solid land. The entirety of their future flashes past him in a quick blur.

Sasori loves to dive down into her darkness. He dives in as far as he can and allows her to drown him. She cries out. Her orgasm is a powerful torrent of waves. She leaves no room for him to fight against her, so he melts inside of her. She draws out everything, making no exceptions when she extracts his soul from his body. He hopes that she has the same precision the next time she opens him up to spill out his guts.

**Author's Note:**

> Who captains this ship? Bc I think someone needs to kick me off. I don’t know who allowed me to board in the first place lol


End file.
